The Dragon's Slave Sexy Interlude
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Written by DeansBabyBird as a present for me. She wrote what she wanted to see, tired of waiting for me to get to the point. In this interlude Leumas tells Castiel to back off, Dean is already claimed. M/M Dragon Sex


Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me

**.**

**The Dragon's Slave**

A Sweet Interlude

Written by DeansBabyBird

It didn't matter how many times Dean saw the dragon, his own perfect dragon, take flight, Leumas' magnificence never failed to cause a frisson of energy to ripple unchecked through his body. Sometimes the emotion he felt was wonder, that a creature such as this had dominion in his life.

Other times Dean would find himself overwhelmed with gratitude that he was the object of the Dragon King's love. When it took him in that way, he would feel the gentle warmth of that love suffuse his being and he'd smile, knowing a blush was colouring his cheeks.

Often though, as he watched Leumas' physical domination of the sky, unchecked desire would burn through Dean with a wanton passion that made his breath stall in his chest and his hands itch and burn to touch the fire-drake's scaled skin.

This was how the dragon's flight had seized him this time and so it was thus that the emissary found him. Dean had no idea how long the blue-eyed man had stood in quiet observation, had no knowledge of what careless and no doubt, explicit tokens of his lust had dripped unbidden from his swollen lips as he had watched his lord twist and dive before him.

All he knew was he was caught in his desperate longing, uncloaked before this man who too would bed him, in all his erotic desire.

"He is magnificent, isn't he?"

The emissary's words described the airborne ballet that Leumas danced for his lover but the man's blown-blue gaze never moved from its challenging hold on Lord Dean's shocked face.

"Y...yes...he is..."

Dean stuttered as he stepped quickly away from the balcony, his face a beguiling mixture of embarrassment and depravity. Castiel nodded, his eyes raking the taller man's body as he moved closer. It was impossible not to be aware of Dean's arousal and he smiled as the nobleman turned self-consciously to angle his impressive erection away from the emissary's prying eye.

"He doesn't appreciate you, though, Dean. Not like I would if you would let me..."

Castiel had closed the space between them and suddenly his hand was unbearably warm against the skin of Dean's forearm.

"Cas..."

Dean pulled his arm away, frowning at the man's audacity but also at the guilty tingle his fingers left on his flesh.

"I wouldn't leave your bed cold while I went to impregnate my harem not when I could be fucking you..."

"Castiel!"

Leumas-become-Samuel's deep voice resonated loudly as he entered from the balcony, his human apparel manifesting as scale and talon gave way to lithe limb and broad shoulder. He found Dean's side in two purposeful strides and smiled menacingly at the wisely-retreating emissary.

"Mine."

Samuel growled his hand pressing to Dean's chest, closing territorially over his lover's slave chains. The dragon tightened his fist and hauled the smaller man virtually from his feet, pulling him to tiptoe as his other hand wrapped into Dean's hair, yanking back his head.

"He is mine, emissary."

The King spat, his lizard eyes easily cowing the interloper before turning back to his struggling prize.

"S...Sa..."

The green-eyed man's fearful words were swallowed by the kiss of his liege lord. Samuel's lips bruised as they took possession of Dean's mouth and the captive whimpered as the chains bit into his soft flesh. He writhed, lust for Samuel's touch and a residual defiance against being compelled, warring for dominance.

"L...let...m'go..."

Dean's words were muffled and lost as Sam's tongue forced into his warm, wet mouth and the dragon's hand tugged back harder on his hair, baring his lover's throat.

"Silence!"

Sam bit obedience into Dean's lip, the salty tang of blood intensifying the deliciousness of the sharp nip.

"Did I say you may speak?"

Samuel's eyes burned with a preternatural amber fire and Dean's breath hitched as he shook his head, his lover's tight hold ripping at his dark blond hair as he moved.

"Then don't."

Sam growled the words into Dean's throat and the smaller man gasped as the scratch of the dragon's teeth flared the growing fire in his loins.

"Let me help you with that..."

Samuel tighten Dean's chains, dragging him so his chest was almost flush with his own but he pushed with his hip, canting Dean's lower body slightly away from him as he dropped his hand from the writhing man's hair to his crotch.

"Look, emissary..."

The dragon-lord sought the wisely downturned head of the intruder and Castiel glanced fearfully toward the object of his lust.

"Only I may have this."

Samuel pressed his powerful hand to Dean's tumescent cock and the held man groaned at the skilled touch.

"Only I can touch him like this."

He rocked the heel of his hand tightly; his practiced fingers calling forth a hardness that made Dean squirm with pleasure.

"Oh, please, Sam..."

Dean begged, thrusting into his master's touch as his soft, full lips sought Samuel's.

"Touch him again and I will tear you apart."

The dragon-lord's voice was low, lust-deepened and terrible.

"Do you understand?"

He demanded as his hand coaxed Dean toward orgasm.

Castiel nodded in terrified obeisance and Samuel smiled.

"Then watch what you may never have."

He laughed as he pulled Dean closer to him, his hand abandoning the chains to grip tightly at the gasping man's hip, as he drove harder against his twitching cock.

"You may come now, Dean."

Samuel smiled as his beloved whimpered and thrust. He closed his hand about Dean's hip, marking him with the rough pads of his fingers as he closed their lips together feeling the tremors rip through him as he jerked and sighed in his dragon's loving embrace.

ends


End file.
